A Lifetime Without You
by theglassalchemist
Summary: A snapshots of the short moments she spent with him, with nothing but longing in between. ItaIno. Cover art by diorcrystal.
1. Chapter 1

Ino leant back against the wall, most of the kids and their parents had already left but her father had insisted upon talking to Iruka-sensai about his plans for the class this year. Ino knew it would be a long wait until he was done. Ever since her mom had died Inoichi had overcomensated somewhat when it came to parental duties and though Ino loved him for it she did wish he didn't always feel the need to try this hard.

Luckily for her there was one other boy who hadn't left yet. Uchiha Sasuke.

Her eyes darted quickly in his direction,hoping to catch him looking. He wasn't. She sighed. All through the ceremony she had heard her fellow classmates, or the girls at least, wispering about him. Not that he had paid any attention even though she knew he had overheard them.

Moving slowly, quietly, she peered around the stone pillar through the gate to get a better look. Still the boy sat where he had ever since the other kids had run over to their families, on the swing. She wondered if he was an orphan like that other kid, the loud one...

Hearing footsteps behind her she swirled round expecting to find her dad and instead smacking straight into the chest of a stranger.

"I- I'm sorry.." She stammered, cheeks red. She looked up, wondering just who had caught her spying on the cutest boy in class.

Her mouth fell open.

The boy before her - though she hesitated to call him a boy he looked so mature - was tall, dark hair and even darker eyes with smooth delicate features. Like a painting...

"It's fine." He assured her, voice holding thinly veiled amusement. He held her gaze for only a moment before turning to scan the school grounds. "Do you know where I could find my brother? Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yo- you're his brother?" Of course... no wonder he looked so familiar. Jealousy flared within her, how could one family hold so many cute boys?! All the boys in her clan were so... Ugh. "Uh.. I mean, yeah he's over there!" She pointed, a little to precisely, to the boy who was now looking at the pair with eyes that were lit with what almost looked like irritation.

"Indeed." He smiled wryly, as though he knew exactly what the young girl was thinking. "Thank you..."

He trailed off, waiting for her to tell him her name.

"Ino! It's Ino!" She gave him her cutest, most endearing smile. The one her father said no one could say no to.

"Thank you, Ino-san." He repeated. "Now, I guess I should get to my brother."

"I-" Her face fell, already he was turning away from her. How could she let him leave after such a short meeting. "I mean, what's your name?"

He paused, only a step or two from her. "Ah, how rude of me. It's Itachi." He smiled at her once more. "Now I really must go, it was lovely to meet you, Ino-san."

"You too, Itachi-san!" She called after him, mentally turning the name over and over in her mind. She watched as he approached Sasuke, the small boy's face softening in a way Ino hadn't believed possible.

She could feel her heart skip in her chest. Maybe every girl in her class would be fighting over Sasuke, and she wasn't about to give up that battle yet! - but at least there was one boy she knew only she would be daydreaming about in lessons.

"Ino, dear!" Her father's hand rested upon her shoulder, causing her to jump. She hadn't even noticed him coming. "Come on now, lets go meet Shikamaru and Chouji for lunch, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Itachi-san!" Ino called, pulling her hand free from her father's grasp and running towards the Uchiha, beeming up at him as he turned to face her. His eyes held some bewilderment but his smile was warm, if somewhat tight for Ino's taste.

"Ah, Ino-san, isn't it?" His eyes were distant, cautiously glancing away. It seemed that she was unable to hold the attention of any boy in the Uchiha family.

She frowned, bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly. "Yes, of course! Don't tell me you don't remember!"

His smile dropped a measure, an stroke of guilt flooding his features. "My apologies, Ino-san, I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

This didn't do much to heal her sour mood, her wide eyes dropping to the floor as she kicked at loose rocks on the dusty path. She paused. Was that-?

Her hand reached out to the pale mask held at his waist but he moved it away before her fingers could touch it.

"Hey!" Her gaze darted upwards once more, excitement rather than bitterness in her tone again. "Itachi-san, you're part of ANBU?" The awe in her voice was obvious. She was vaguely aware of her father calling her name from the flower shop where she had left him but she ignored it. "That's so cool!"

"Ahh... yes, I am." He replied, flatly. Any ghost of a smile on his face had now vanished though Ino couldn't see why. If she had gotten an invite to join ANBU she would be bragging about it! Though of course she still had her clan to think about and- wait!

"Are you sad because you won't be joining the police force, Itachi-san?" If course that was it! After the Academy Ceremony Ino had not stopped grilling her dad about the Uchiha clan - not that he had given up much - and why she didn't see many of them around like all the other prestigious families. What he had mentioned is how after graduating many chose to join the force, she did think that was a bit of a waste. She had seen Sasuke and everyone said his skill was to be expected from an Uchiha so why wouldn't they want them out there protecting the village?!

"Something like that..."

She could feel him closing off from her. She frowned, after last time she had wanted a real conversation with Itachi but it was looking like she wasn't going to get one...

"Well, I'm really happy for you Itachi-san!" Her enthusiasm was somewhat forced now but she just wanted to get that haunted look of off his face. "I feel safer knowing you're out there protecting the village!"

"Thank you, Ino-san." That same old kind smile and a ruffle of her hair accompanyed his words. He was faking, just like her. She had spent her whole life pestering her dad for tips on knowing if someone is lying to you, it was how she always knew when Shikamaru and Chouji were hiding something. How she knew Sakura was more hurt than she let on by the teasing.

"You're welcome, uh-" Her father's calls were becoming more insistant, it was time to upon up and Ino had offered to help out with customers today. "I better go but have a good day, Itachi-san!"

"You too." Her heart sank, he seemed almost relieved that she was leaving. "Take care, Ino-san."

She could feel tears welling in her eyes, quickly she turned away hoping he didn't see. It was stupid, she didn't even know him... but earlier that day Sasuke had treated her with the same coldness. Dragging her hand across her eyes she hurried towards the flower shop, not turning back to look at Itachi.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you fall in love with mom at first sight?" Ino held the bouquet solomly before her, their delicate scent drfting in the breeze around them. They made it to the grave a few times a year, Ino brought different flowers each time. It had been her mother who had opened the store, she had wanted to share the beauty of flowers with the village during it's darkest time.

"How many times have I told you this story, Ino? Do you not listen?" He scolded, though his tone was mocking. She knew he loved talking about his wife just as much as Ino loved hearing about her. "But yes, I did. How could I not? She was so beautiful and so kind. She lit up a room..." He trailed off, his eyes gazing into the distance. After a moment he smiled, catching her gaze. "Just like you, of course."

She had lost count of the times he had told her this, how beautiful she was and how proud he was, how proud her mother would have been, but she was beginning to doubt it. Her mood was tainted, and not just by the thought of her mother's death. She had fought with Sakura over Sasuke today, it hurt to think that their friendship had meant so little... Her father had told her to be blunt about her feelings, not to cover them and be ashamed but she couldn't even tell Sakura why she had been so insistent on her feelings for Sasuke, how maybe she was also picturing another boy out of her reach when she thought of the Uchiha prodigy.

As if summoned by her thoughts there he was, Uchiha Itachi, a solemn figure by a grave. She paused, reaching out to catch Inoichi's hand and tug him down so she could whisper.

"Hey dad, look!" She gestured with the flowers to wear he stood. "It's Itachi-san!"

"Yes, dear, though it's rude to stare." He muttered, sternly.

"I know but we're... friends." Perhaps that was a bit of an exaggeration but she considered Sasuke a friend and she had spoken to him even less! "I just want to pop by and say hello!"

"Ino... I don't think that's a good idea. He probably doesn't want to be disturbed." Before he could finish she had freed her hand from his grasp and was half running towards him, her worry for the flowers keeping her speed in check.

Slowing to a stop she coughed to announce her presence. He didn't jump, he merely turned his head giving a small nod of acknowledgement. "Hello, Ino-san."

"You remembered my name this time!" She grinned from ear to ear in spite of herself. What a silly thing to lift her mood. Her wide eyes scanned his face, devouring every detail. Since their last meeting Ino had taken to practicing near the Uchiha compound, where she had found out - through much persistent grilling of Sasuke - that he and his brother sometimes trained though her labour had garnered no fruit as of yet. Perhaps all his special, dangerous missions had kept him far too busy to train. Sadly, it seemed, this meeting was not the one she had been hoping for. She found nothing but coldness in Itachi's dark eyes. Not the anger she often brought out in Sasuke, or the sulking she sometimes saw after the raven had had a fight with Naruto, this was like staring into the eyes of a statue. She could read nothing in them.

Suddenly she found herself at a loss for words. Ino had been hoping to mention her marks to him, hoping it would inspire some praise from Itachi. She knew that he had always been top of his class and - due to some extremely hard work - Ino was managing to achieve the same. Though now she saw him all her excitement seemed to vanish, a lump forming in her chest. It seemed that the irritation and dismissal she was used to facing with his younger brother were easier to overcome than the stone wall he had put up against her.

As her gaze fell she noted the name upon the grave stone. Uchiha Shisui. It meant nothing to her, past the family name of course, but judging by the silence still stifling the air between Itachi and herself, as well as the single stem clutched in his hands, it meant a whole lot to the object of her obsession.

"I-I'm sorry, Itachi-san." She wished she had listened to her father's advice. It clearly was not a moment that should have been disturbed. "I don't know what I was thinking." She managed to meet his eyes, "And I'm sorry for your loss. "

"it's okay, Ino-san. But if you wouldn't mind..." His tone was polite, kind even, but Ino got the message. She was unwanted here.

"O-of course." She faltered for a moment. her small hands clutched at the bouquet she still held before her chest, a small nod as she solidified her resolve. Kneeling down she placed the flowers before the headstone, bowing her head in a small prayer as she did so.

She could not bring herself to look at Itachi as she stood and turned away from him, a small goodbye muttered under her breath, her footsteps quickening with each pace she took towards her father. Had she done nothing but make him angry at her? Well, her father certainly was. He glowered down at her as she settled back at his side, shifting her feet awkwardly under his gaze.

"Now, young lady, just what do you think you're doing?" Her father said, he was never angry at her for long but that didn't help her feel any better about it.

"I'm sorry, father I just-" Her cheeks pinkened. How could she tell her dad that it was her crush on Itachi that had made her think it was okay to interrupt him at a _cemetery_ of all places. So she settled on a half truth. "I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"And what about the flowers, hm? We have nothing to lay on your mother's grave now." Some of the anger had left his tone but, much to Ino's dismay, it had been replaced with a twinge of sadness.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that... It's what mom would have done." Though now that she had done it she wasn't so sure. Her mother had always known what to do, how to brighten the days of those around her and bring a smile to every face. "Let's go home, I'll bring more flowers tomorrow I promise."

Inoichi softened, as he always did, at the sight of tears welling in his young daughter's eyes. His large hand enveloped hers in a gentle grasp, leading her back towards home. Ino turned, hoping to catch a last glimpse of Itachi but he was gone - leaving nothing but the the flowers shivering in the wind.


End file.
